spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Part of the Team
Part of the Team is the 10th episode of Basket Sponge. It aired on January 16, 2015. Plot The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs are recruiting a new member, but he's not a player. Who could he be? Story SpongeBob and Patrick are walking to practice. SpongeBob: So, Patrick, you ready for practice? Patrick: Practice for what? SpongeBob: Basketball, silly! It's what we've devoted our time and effort to! Patrick: The Time sounds delicious, but the Effort? No! Take that off the menu! SpongeBob: Patrick, why do I even talk to you? Luis, the local sports journalist is stalking them from behind. Patrick: (sniff, sniff) I smell muffins. Luis: (jumps in front of them) Long time no see, boys! SpongeBob: Oh, hey, Luis. Wassup? Luis: Eh, just stalking you. SpongeBob: Fun. (scratches his chin) But creepy. Luis: Sooo....remember that crazy time I took some footage of your team's first game? And you got crushed? SpongeBob: (agitated) Yes! Luis: And it KINDA saved my career. I got the biggest story ever! SpongeBob: Yes, I remember. It wasn't that long ago, dude! Luis: My boss loves you guys, and wants MORE stories. Can I join you guys for basketball practice today? SpongeBob: Sure, whatevs. We're on the way there now. Patrick: No!!! We are going to Pizza Hut! SpongeBob: No, Patrick, we're not. Patrick: Oh. 3 minutes later Practice begins. SpongeBob: Guys, Luis is visiting us for today. He wants to take some footage of us again! Squidward: Of my beee-autiful sexy butt????????? ....................... Larry: Go die in a hole. LeBron: Whatever, just don't be too distracting, Luis. We've got work to do. Luis: Can I ask you some questions, LeBron???? LeBron: No. Luis: Oh....ok...sheesh. Krabs: Can we start already? LeBron: Yes, team. We'll work on setting picks today- Luis: CAN I INTERUPT!!!!???? LeBron: What...could...you...possibly..WANT????? Luis: Do you want a journalist for your team? LeBron: What are you talking about? Luis: A personal journalist for the Bulldogs. I'd travel with y'all to every single game. I'd be like your advertisement manager! LeBron: Of course not! Who needs that? SpongeBob: We do! LeBron: SpongeBob! Please! SpongeBob: Coach, we need all the support we can get. Plus: the more, the merrier. LeBron: (sigh) Fine, whatever. Just don't get too- Luis: WOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! LeBron: ...enthusiastic.... Squidward: So what are you waiting for, Luis? Luis: To go to the bathroom, actually. Squidward: Well then hurry up! This sexy butt ain't gonna film itself! Luis: I'm not filming your butt, Squidward. Now where's the bathroom? Krabs: A bathroom? Bahahahah! Just like The Krusty Krab, this place ain't got a bathroom! Squidward: I thought we had a bathroom! Krabs: Not after I used it! Rest In Peace, bathroom. Luis: Never mind, I just went. That's what pants are made for. Plankton: Aughh!!!! I can feel it dripping on me down here! Luis: Well, if y'all are gonna start practicing, I'll go ahead and start filming- Patrick: BUT FIRST YOU NEED TO PLAY WITH US!!!!!!!!!!!! Luis: But I don't want to be a player, I want to be the journa-- Patrick: DO AS I SAY, OR YOU'RE KICKED OUT OF THE RESTAURANT. Luis: But we're not in a restau- Patrick: I WILL TAKE YOU TO A RESTAURANT, AND KICK YOU OUT OF IT. Luis: Well, if you insist. I mean, I did play a little in high school. Larry: Were you any good? Luis: No. Larry: Oh...that's nice. Luis: So, me vs. all of you? LeBron: Nope. You vs. Patrick. Luis: Whaaat????? Krabs: Well Patrick WAS the one who mentioned it. LeBron: Silence. Begin! 10 minutes later LeBron: And the score is 99 - 0. Timeout, called by Luis. Luis: (sits down, panting) I can't believe I'm losing. I need to catch up. Squidward: That's impossible! And you're losing to PATRICK!! That's embarrassing! Luis: Anything can happen...with IMAGINA- SpongeBob: NO! NO IMAGINATION! I DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE! THIS IS BASKET SPONGE, NOT SpongeBob SQUAREPANTS! Luis: Ok, ok, skills. LeBron: Timeout is over. Both of you, back on the court. Patrick: I like armpits. A montage of Luis beating Patrick is shown. LeBron: 118 - 99 for LUIS!!! We have a WINNER!! Against....Patrick....which means nothing. Cuz he sucks. Plankton: How'd he even score a single point anyways? Patrick: (un-zips himself) It's me, Kobe Bryant! I dressed up like Patrick and took his place! You fools never knew the difference! BAZINGA! (runs outside) SpongeBob: Wait, then where's the REAL Patrick? Patrick is shown to be duct-taped to a train track. Patrick: I like trains. (the train comes and runs him over) The scene cuts back to the gym. LeBron: Wait.....this means Luis beat Kobe Bryant......a basketball legend, just like myself! Larry: Whoa....I thought you said you weren't good at basketball, Luis! Luis: Eh. (shrugs) LeBron: (grabs Luis and starts shaking him) You beat Kobe Bryant! You beat KOBE BRYANT!! YOU BEAT KOBE BRYANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luis: Haha, I know. LeBron: Are you sure you don't wanna join the team....as a PLAYER??? Luis: Well, I don't know... LeBron: Come on! We need you! We have a game tonight! Larry: Coach, can I talk to you in private for a minute? Larry and LeBron walk outside. Larry: Coach, are you sure about this guy? LeBron: Of course! He beat Kobe Bryant! That's something I couldn't even do in the NBA! This guy could be our ticket to the tournament! Larry: Do you remember what happened with Sandy? LeBron: Yes. She was the best player I've ever seen, and I treated her wrong. Now I've lost her. But this will be so much different. I'll treat this guy with respect. And I think he's better than Sandy! Larry: Coach, we can't just let 'em join the- LeBron: (grabs Larry's nipple) This is called the Wuxi Nipple Hold. I learned it from Kung Fu Panda! Larry: (gritting his teeth) It was the Wuxi Finger Hold. Ahem. FINGER!!! LeBron: You have claws. I ain't no fool. (releases his nipple, and walks back inside) Luis, welcome to the team! Luis: Yay!!! This is gonna rock!!!! Larry: (sigh) Here we go again. Scene cuts to Luis, being interviewed by the local reporter, Johnny Elaine, after the game which they just won. Luis: Wow, for once, I'M the one BEING interviewed! Johnny: So, Luis, you're the newest member of the Bulldogs. How did it feel to win the game tonight? Luis: Well, I shouldn't take ALL the credit....but...I will. Squidward: (jumps in front of the camera) Ladies! Check out mah sexy BUTT!!!! Woo-hoo!!! Sandy, are you out there, Babe? This flex is for YOU! (flexes his butt) Can't take your eyes of this, eh? Johnny: That's all the time we have for tonight. Good night. Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:Ghastlyop Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts